


Health

by useeername



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gender Issues, MTMTE, One-Shot, Other, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Trans Character, megatron loves u, or trans reader, very short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useeername/pseuds/useeername





	Health

As soon as being set down, (Y/N) had grabbed their favorite pillow and hugged it close. They did not change, nor attempt to brush up at all before bed. They told me to remind them to do certain things, because it was important for their health. Their binder, which they complained felt tighter than usual (im sure it was just their anxiety), was still on. Sometime ago they informed me it was dangerous for them to wear it for too long, it could curve their ribs and damage their skin tissue, so sleeping in it would be a bad idea. I rubbed their back for sometime, before calling their name lowly.

"before you nod off, you must remove your binder." (Y/N), instead of replying, responded by hugging their pillow more and burying their face in it.

"(Y/N), you know you need to-"

"yees megs, I know, I remember telling you this." I chuckle quietly, pushing them up as they release the pillow.

They begin to shake off their jacket, a black snap-on with "(school of choice) High School Theater." and building printed on the back. (Y/N) was particularly fond of it, it kept them warm but still mobile. Next, today, unlike others, they only had a single shirt on. They pulled it over their sleepy little head, their eyes still looking droopy and tired as ever. All that was left on their upper body was their binder. I don't know where, or how I managed to fall for a species I originally loathed, but I did. I looked upon them fondly, they are so small compared to anything I've ever seen. Not in a bad way, of course, their tininess makes my heart soften more than it already has. Having to shelter such a small, delicate life. I assume my prolonged staring made (Y/N) question where my mind had wandered. I bring a fist up to my mouth, and clear out my throat. That earned a small laugh them, and they began removing their binder when my eyes were elsewhere. Once their shirt was on again, they patted my arm/hand and gave me the most heart warming smile.

"thank you, megs." (Y/N)'s kindness, honesty and overall warmth bewildered me. I loved them for it.


End file.
